1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board, and particularly to a wired circuit board used appropriately for a suspension board with circuit which is mounted in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board, an insulating base layer formed thereon, and a conductive layer formed thereon and having head-side terminals for connecting to a magnetic head. On the suspension board with circuit, the magnetic head is mounted and connected to the head-side terminals. With the metal supporting board being supported on a load beam, the suspension board with circuit is mounted in a hard disk drive.
In recent years, it has been examined to connect such a suspension board with circuit to various electronic elements such as, e.g., a piezoelectric element (piezo-element) and accurately and finely adjust the position and angle of a magnetic head. It has been known that, since an electronic element needs to be connected with heating at a relatively low temperature, the suspension board with circuit and the electronic element are connected using a conductive adhesive.
For example, a terminal member is known which includes a wiring portion to be electrically connected to a piezoelectric element, an electrically insulating layer formed thereunder and provided with a through hole for exposing the wiring portion, and a liquid stopping member disposed thereunder and formed in a ring shape around the through hole (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-086649).
The terminal member and the piezoelectric element are adhesively bonded together after the conductive adhesive is injected into the through hole by bringing the piezoelectric element and the liquid stopping member of the terminal member into face-to-face contact with each other. At this time, the liquid stopping member inhibits the conductive adhesive in the through hole from leaking to the outside.